Year of the Boomerang
by sea-youkai-Juri
Summary: My First Fic!! yay! *does happy dance* basically it's about the Cast of Beyblade at a party, & what happens when they get snowed in. Enrique has a field day when 3 girls show up, *Whoo-hoo it's karaoke time!*
1. Default Chapter

Hiya, this is my first beyblade fanfic, so don't hurt me if I screw up (which will probably happen!) Anywayz here goes…  
  
Girls and Boys  
  
By: Juri  
  
Character Bios  
  
Jadelyn Wilde  
  
n. Name: Jade  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Pink w/ yellow stars (like Mimi's hair from Digimon)  
  
Eyes: Emerald green  
  
Clothing: Black halter-top w/ sublime written in lime green, really short tight shorts, fishnet pantyhose, black go-go boots. Bellybutton ring. Pink cat-ear headband  
  
Personality: Wild riot girl, loves parties, and like to flirt around w/ guys, seems kinda skanky, IS NOT PREPPY!!!!!!  
  
Beyblade: silver attack ring that is shaped like a star, has blue swirling designs on it  
  
Bit-beast: Lykopis- a large blue wolf/fox type creature, silver armour on head, has 9 tails; feet ears and tails are silver tipped  
  
Attacks: Aquarius Arrow- aqua colored arrows are shot at opponent, Call of the Haunted- creates a wolf howl that knocks opponents blade of balance, Tsuki Ocean- creates a giant tsunami and makes barrier around Lykopis  
  
Tasha Leal  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: black w/ silver tips  
  
Eyes: Red  
  
Clothing: loose black/red Blink 182 shirt, black pants, black cons.  
  
Personality: Total punk! She takes shit from no one. She likes food, and scaring random people.   
  
Beyblade: Black/silver, attack ring is shaped like bat wings  
  
Bit-beast: Gothim- Black Tiger w/ silver stripes, black bat wings, and devil-like tail, long flames, silver armour on paws.  
  
Attacks: Blade Reaper- Paralyzes opponent, Shadow Wing- causes blade to become "invisible" to opponent.  
  
Alexis Harada   
  
n. Name: Alex   
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: lavender goes to elbow  
  
Eyes: violet  
  
Clothing: purple tank top w/ a gold moon, tight khaki pants, and white shoes w sky blue laces  
  
Personality: usually keeps to herself but is really sweet and down to earth once you get to know her.  
  
Beyblade: purple and red attack ring  
  
Bit-beast: Tatsuyo- large purple dragoness, red tinted scales, red armour on head, red unicorn horn.  
  
Attacks: Inferno Shield- creates barrier of fire around Tatsuyo, Natsu Sun- creates a heat wave that is unbearable for the other blade to endure   
  
K just so you know there probably won't be much beyblading in this fic but I put that info just in case… so um yeah. I still need to work on some minor details but I should be updating soon…I hope…and pray O.o sayonara 


	2. Arrivals

Year of the Boomerang  
  
By: Juri  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and probably never will (unless I marry some rich old fogey and he "accidentally" has a fatal experience…oops hehe) Anywayz on with the story!  
  
"JUDY! Michael is eating all the food for the party," Emily wailed.  
  
"Oh shut up half-pint, there's still plenty of food left." Michael threw a handful of pretzels at Emily.  
  
"Michael," Judy said (in that ever annoying voice of hers) "That was uncalled for!" Michael grumbled and went to see who was repeatedly ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Hey! Let's party!!!" Tyson of the Blade-Breakers barged in and immediately made his was to the table of food. The rest of his team walked inside.  
  
"Mom!" Max ran over to Judy and gave her a hug. "I missed you mom."  
  
"Not right now Max I'm terribly busy." She walked into a different room and shut the door.  
  
"Hey Max! How are you?" Emily put her hand in his and rest her head on his shoulder. "That's too bad about your mom, but I could comfort you if…" She was interrupted by the doorbell and pouted. "Lets go somewhere quiet." She pulled Max upstairs and they disappeared. Steve walked in and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin." The White Tigers team squeezed themselves inside. "It's pretty cold out there huh?" Steve asked.  
  
"It's freezing!" Mariah said as her teeth chattered. She walked up to the fire. Rei went to sit with her and put his jacket on her shoulders. "Thanks Rei."   
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Whoa! Check out those wheels!" Eddie said in awe as he looked out the frosty window. A long luxurious limo had pulled up to the driveway and six shadowy figures walked towards the house. Eddie opened the door before the doorbell rung and welcomed the Majestics team (and Tala and Bryan) inside.  
  
"Could I ask why you two were with the Majestics team and were the rest of YOUR team is?" Tyson asked annoyingly.  
  
"We rode with them because they were the only means of transportation available at the time and the other two Demolition Boys were ran over by a speeding bus," Bryan shot.  
  
"Umm… you really need to get out more you know that?" Tala blinked looked at his teammate.  
  
"Ok…uh now that you guys are here I think I should um…warn you about some other guests that will be arriving shortly…" Michael's sentence was cut off by another ring from the doorbell. "Oh shit…" He opened the door and was nearly choked to death by a pink-haired girl wearing a long black cloak. "Uh…Jade, oxygen supply running low…Jade…Jade…JADE LEMME GO!!"  
  
"Hello!!" The girl released Michael from her death-grip (which she considered a hug). Two other girls entered the room and closed the door. A black-haired girl saw the food and was practically magnetized to it. The other girl with a hair color that matched Bryan's sat on the couch. Enrique looks up from whatever he was doing and zeroed in on Jade.  
  
"Yo Michael! You know her?! How could some one like you possibly pick up a hot chick like her?" He gave Michael a confused look.  
  
"Whoa! You got the wrong idea kid! That's Jade, sh-sh"  
  
"He's my fashion-challenged cousin. Who are you?" Jade bounded up and pushed Michael away.  
  
"My name? Uh…my name is…uh…it's m-m-my name is En..I'm En.." Oliver came up and whispered in his ear. "Enrique! My name is Enrique!"  
  
"Oh well, Enrique, nice to meet ya." She winked, gave him a quick hug and frolicked off to hug all the other guys. "Hey sexy!" She gave Kai a huge hug and frolicked towards Tala.  
  
"How pathetic" Bryan muttered as he watched from across the room.   
  
"Sounds like some one needs a hug!" Jade came up behind him and gave him a death-grip hug  
  
"GAH!" He pulled free of her "hug" and ran over to sit on the couch.   
  
"What are you looking at?" The lavender-haired girl looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing…uh, what was your name?"  
  
"Alex Harada, and you are?"  
  
"Bryan"  
  
~* At the buffet table *~  
  
"Wow! I've never seen a girl eat like that before!" Lee, Tyson, Kenny, Eddie, and Gary were all watching the black-haired girl stuff her face.  
  
"Tasha Leal, hot dog, pie, and just about any other food you can think of eating contest champion!"  
  
"I bet I could take that title from you!" Tyson bragged.  
  
"You're on!" Everyone else took a couple of steps back to avoid getting eaten in the frenzy.  
  
"Uhg! You people are sooooo uncouth," Robert said as he stuck his nose even higher in the air.  
  
"Uncouth?" Tasha looked up and swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Uncouth?! What the fuck does that mean?!" They went into long debate full of profanity and food flinging. Jade laughed as she watched, and flirted with a very scared Kai, a confused Tala, and a hypnotized Enrique. In all of this, no one (not even Bryan) noticed Alex get up"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so that's about it so far (sorry it's so short! ^^; ), hope you like and thanx to AznAngel, and Kiwi Kitaro for reviewing! *Biiiiiiiiig hugs!!* I think I should be updating soon. 


	3. Of Shock collars and will you marry me's

Ok so far there hasn't been much insanity and humor in this fic. Two reasons: one- it's only the beginning, and 2- I've been a bit depressed lately I'm not exactly sure why, but anyways I should be back to norm. in a few days! ^^ So for now I'll just try my best. Oh and thankies to all the peeps who reviewed! *Death-grip hug!!!!* I don't think I need any other people for this fic but if I do I'll be sure to tell you! ^_~ Oh and uncouth means uncivilized I think O.o Ok on with the story! Also I noticed in the first chappie the title said Boys and Girls, that is because i was gonna call this fic that but i changed my mind and i'm to lazy to change it so yeah^^ Oh and b.t.w. I don't own beyblade, its characters, or shock collars (too bad though)  
  
Year of the Boomerang  
  
by: Juri  
  
"Hey! Where did Alex go?" Tasha looked around as she continued to kick the crap out of Robert. She got up and stomped on him a couple of times. "She was sitting on the couch over there wasn't she?  
  
"Oh I asked her to do a couple of things for me," Jade said from her spot in between Kai and Tala. Enrique was pissed because he wasn't sitting next to his new current obsession.  
  
"Damn you two," he muttered. He gave them death-glares.  
  
"I didn't ask her to flirt with me!" Tala said as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh you wanna sit here Enrique? Here take my spot, PLEASE! I'll even pay you to sit here!" Kai jumped up and was about to run to safety, but he failed miserably as he fell to the ground. He felt tiny electric jolts surge through his body. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! He looked over to Jade and looked at the device in her hands.  
  
"You're not very aware of what's going on are you sweetie? Didn't you feel me put the collar on you?"  
  
"Wh-what collar?"  
  
"The shock collar on your neck, silly!" ^^ She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kai pulled at the collar again, but went into another fit of jerking movements. "STOP IT! PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!"  
  
"Who do you absolutely love and adore?" Jade asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"My Beyblade?"  
  
"Nope" *shock*  
  
"AHHH! You! I love you! Marry me, just please stop pushing that damn button!!"  
  
"Ok Kai baby, you say the sweetest things!" She picked him up of the floor and gave him a death-grip hug. "Of course I'll marry you! We could honeymoon in Honolulu, oooh and I know just what kind of ring I want. Attention everyone! We're getting married! Oh some one quick, take a picture."  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!." Kai broke into sobs when he realized what he had actually said. "Look! Jade, uh.. Honey, I don't think it's gonna work out between us. You know I have a very busy schedule, beyblading, sleeping, breathing, finding a shotgun, but here-" He wretched himself out of her grip and practically threw her in Tala's lap. "You can marry Tala!" He sprinted towards a hallway and disappeared from sight.  
  
"But Kai! Baby come back…. ATTENTION!" Jade wrapped her arms around Tala's neck and rest her head on his chest. "We're getting married!!!!"   
  
"We are?" O.o Tala looked down at Jade surprised since he had just met her.  
  
"That's right sexy." She hugged him tighter.  
  
"You smell good."   
  
"DAMN YOU TALA!!" Enrique burst out. "WHY?"  
  
"Maybe you're just not her type." Johnny sneered.  
  
"I doubt a girl like her has a specific type of guy she prefers." Oliver said.  
  
"Yo Jade! I finished those "orders" you gave me." Alex walked into the room, scaring the shit out of almost everyone.  
  
"Thank you Alex. Was it fairly easy?"  
  
"Yeah. The old broad didn't even know what hit her."  
  
"Um. Jade, what is she talking about?" Michael asked his cousin.  
  
"Judy."  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HER TO DO?"  
  
"To simply *ahem* relieve her of her knowledge."  
  
"You told her to kill Judy?" Steve asked excitedly.  
  
"No of course not! Don't be silly!" Jade laughed.  
  
"I just put locked her one of the hallway closets." Alex said triumphantly.  
  
"You locked her in a closet!? What is Max gonna say when he finds out?" Michael asked panic-stricken.  
  
"Max, Max? Was he a blond kid about ye high? Making out with a red-headed chic with glasses?"  
  
"Yes that was him- HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH EMILY?!"  
  
"Yeah! They're in the closet too." Alex smiled and sat back down on the couch. Everyone stared at her in shock, and she simply smiled back.  
  
"So you didn't kill her?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nope, can't say that I did."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
~* Back at buffet table*~  
  
"Who's the best?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"You are!" Robert yelled out in pain as Tasha delivered yet another blow to his face.  
  
"Damn right I am!" Tasha got up and walked back to the food. She looked around like more was going to appear from nowhere. "Hey we're running out of food! Yo Steve get up off your fat ass and get some food, we starving over here!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am! Right away Ma'am!" Steve jumped up, took a look at Robert, and sprinted towards the kitchen.  
  
"Oh and Gary, your motha' called she said something' bout yo' house bein' on fire or something' like that."  
  
"Huh!? I got to get home and help mommy!" He ran through the door and went into the snow, bare-footed and without a coat. "Don't worry mommy! Gary's coming."  
  
"Well, that was rather odd." O.o Kevin said as he watched Gary from the window.  
  
Ok. hope you like! please send reveiws. they are are greatly appreciated ^^ 


	4. Bad dog

O.k. So I contacted some of my friends and they kinda helped me get out of my depressed mode (thanx Miyuki, Fuse, and Cassy) , so… BRU HA HA FOREVER! And yes bru ha ha is an actual word thank you very much ^^. Also I will try to write some more about Alex. Okay time for the disclaimer crap and yadda yadda. You know, the part of the chapter where I have to state that I do not own Beyblade and… well, since I already said it once I'm not gonna say it again *WARNING: Do not read this story while intoxicated!*  
  
"Ok! Since our supervision is currently tied up, and I mean that literally, let's have some real fun!" Jade yelled as she threw off the cloak she had on revealing yet another one of her small and tight-fitting outfits. Tasha went up to the radio and turned it to an alternative station. Alex laid back, closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"So Bryan, you got a girlfriend or anything?" She asked as she opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, I was just curious."  
  
"Hey what the fuck is this thing?" Tasha asked loudly. Jade and Alex walked over towards Tasha and looked at the object on the wall.  
  
"It's one of Oliver's many painting." Johnny snapped.  
  
"What's it supposed to be?" Jade looked at the picture closer and tilted her head. "Alex, you're the smart one, what is it?" Tasha poked the painting a couple of times.  
  
"Uh… well it, um kinda looks like, a… I honestly have no clue whatsoever" She smiled. "You know it you turn it like this, it looks like that rabbit. After you threw out of the window Tasha."  
  
"I thought it was a trash bag!"  
  
"Right, and since when do trash bags squeal like that?" Jade asked as she looked smugly at her friend.  
  
"Maybe it was a magic trash bag! Did your big brain ever think of that, Princess? Huh? No! You didn't cause I just thought of it now so there." She stuck out her tongue and ran off. Alex laughed as Jade stuck her tongue back out.   
  
"I swear, being with you two is just like baby-sitting my little sisters." Alex said looking at her best friends  
  
"Yeah, maybe Miss Too-nice-to-participate-in-any-anarchy, but I bet your sisters aren't as sexy as oh say me!"  
  
"That's not what Kai thinks," Alex said as she burst out with more laughter upon seeing Jade's face when she said that.  
  
"Of course he thinks I'm sexy! He's just too shy to admit it!"  
  
"Hey where is Kai anyway?" Lee asked as he stuffed some potato chips in his mouth. He too, along with Steve, Johnny, Oliver, and Tyson, was trying to beat Tasha at an eating contest.  
  
"Well he couldn't have left the house, and we won't be either." Michael walked in shivering.  
  
"What do you mean we're not gonna be able to leave?" Rei asked.  
  
"We're snowed in."  
  
"Oh shit." Robert muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah! That gives me more time with all these hot chicks!" Enrique yelled. He did some sort of freaky victory dance until he crashed into a table, sending a thick book directly at Bryan's face.  
  
"OW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT!?" Bryan glared at a now embarrassed and nervous Enrique.  
  
"Oopps. Uh that wasn't my fault!" He ran and hid behind Mariah. "I did it! It was I, not that really fine guy Enrique!" He said in a squeaky voice. He looked over her shoulder and ran away when realized he now had TWO guys glaring at him. "Eek!"  
  
"Hey don't you dare touch Mariah!" Rei said as he grabbed Enrique by the shirt. *In short, Rei. Was. Pissed.)  
  
"WOULD YOU THREE FUCKNUTS SHUT UP!?!? WE HAVE TO FIND KAI!" Jade grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up, and hit the three boys repeatedly.   
  
"Grr! That bitch!" Bryan growled. He made an attempt to choke her, but was hit even harder with the newspaper. "Ow! That hurts." He rubbed his head and sat in a corner grumbling.  
  
"How are you going to find Kai in this house? It's huge! It would take hours to find one person, especially if he is avoiding you." Kenny said.  
  
"Simple." She held up a device. "I just need to push this button here and.."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP SHOCKING ME!"  
  
"Found him!" Jade ran up the stairs and followed the sound of Kai's painful yells. "Don't worry baby! Your snookums is coming!"  
  
"Hey Eddie, come here for a second, I wanna show you something." Tasha lead the basketball player into a room. A couple of seconds later a high pitched feminine sounding scream aroused, followed by the sound of a bookcase falling and a vase breaking. Tasha came out of the room and slowly closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tyson asked. "And why were you screaming? *Gasp* "He tried to rape you didn't he?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I wasn't screaming, that was Eddie. I tied him up, gagged him, and hung him upside down on the wall." ^_^  
  
"And then what?" Michael asked. He was afraid he Steve would be next to go. Jade and her friends seemed to have a thing against the All Stars team. He knew he wouldn't be harmed in anyway though. I mean Jade is his cousin. She wouldn't hurt him at all…wait. Yes she would. And if she didn't, her two companions certainly would. Oh-no. I think I'll go make myself scarce. He could hide in a medicine cabinet, yeah that'll work. They would never think of that. He looked around to see if he was being watched. When it was apparent he wasn't, he quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now? We are snowed in and people are "mysteriously" disappearing, courtesy of the three muskateerettes  
  
"Ooh! I have a spectacular idea!" Jade said loudly as she walked down the staircase. Behind her was a very miserable Kai…on a leash mind you.  
  
"I was so close. Just one pull of that lovely trigger and bang! I would be rid of this place and all these people. But nooooooooo. I was too stupid to remember to take the collar off. WHY!? WHY?!" He broke into sobs, and fell to the floor. "Ow. Ow. Ow." He chanted each time his head hit another step of the staircase.  
  
"Ok so what is your "spectacular" idea? How many people actually say spectacular anyways?" Kevin sat down on the floor pondering this, forgetting his first, original question.  
  
"KAREOKE!" Jade yelled enthusiastically. She jumped from the fifth step onto the floor, practically causing Kai's skull to crack.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oopps sorry sweetums. Let me kiss you and make you feel better."  
  
"NO! Uh.. I mean, I'm fine! Your voice must have cured me! Yeah that's it! You know with power like that you should help unfortunate children in poor countries, or maybe heal old people at the nursing home, just anywhere far away from here!"  
  
"Aww. Your so sweet!" ^_____^ "But I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we are having karaoke night!" Her smile faded and turned into a pout upon hearing the numerous groans. "Well if you all would rather be in closets, or hanging upside down in various places, I understand."  
  
"You know all of a sudden I feel like singing don't you Steve?" Oliver asked as he plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"Karaoke it is then! Who's up first?"  
  
Ok. Sorry to end it here, but I still need some help! So scroll down to the bottom of the screen, push the Go button, and tell me who should sing what? I think Kai and Jade should sing a duet? What do you think? Anyways, just write in your review:   
  
I think (blank) should sing (blank) by (Blank), with (blank) *this part is optional* Oh and I think that your fic is the best ever!! 8Sign name here*   
  
^^; hehe sorry about that! And please make sure that person is not in a closet, in a medicine cabinet, hanging upside down on a wall, or running through the snow barefoot to China. Also sorry if this chappie is short ^^; anyways, ^____^Thank you! Have a Nice Day! O.o 


	5. Rock Show, Saw Red: Forced love stylee

AHH! NO! I'm being tortured in school! *Sobs* I miss my summertime when the livin's easy. Stupid teachers, with their stupid lectures, and stupid assignments! Well anyways since I'm back in a world of education, I probably won't be updating a lot. Unless if I get stuck in boot camp again. Then I won't be updating at all. Well on with the bru ha ha! Does anyone besides me know what bru ha ha means? O.o oh and I'm gonna be writing the karaoke part of this fic in a different stylee cause it be easier.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Leave me alone! *Poke poke*  
  
"Yeah! Karaoke! A chance to see who voice sucks, and whose doesn't! Who's up first?" Tasha asked as she helped Alex lug a karaoke machine out of a nearby closet.  
  
"You are Tasha, my dear!" Jade replied.  
  
"Huh? But I don't wanna go first! Besides I um..have a sore throat! Yeah see *cough cough* can't sing, hehe."  
  
"I'll pay you."  
  
"Deal!" Tasha snatched the money from jade's hands and stuffed it in her pocket. She jumped over to the mic and grabbed it.  
  
~*Rock Show: Tasha's version*~  
  
Hanging out behind the club on the weekend acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friend *coughcoughjadecough* I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour I remember it's the first time that I saw him there  
  
He's getting kicked out of school cause he's failing I'm kind of nervous cause I think all his friends hate me he's the one, he'll always be there he took my hand and that made it I swear  
  
Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show he said "what?" and I told him that I didn't know he's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through his window everything's better when he's around I can't wait till his parents go out of town I fell in love with the guy at the rock show  
  
When we said we were gonna move to Vegas I remember the look his mother gave us Seventeen without a purpose or direction we don't owe anyone a fucking explanation  
  
I fell in love with the guy at the rock show he said "what?" and I told him that I didn't know he's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through his window everything's better when he's around I can't wait till his parents go out of town I fell in love with the guy at the rock show  
  
Black and white picture of him on my wall I waited for his call he always kept me waiting and if I ever got another chance I'd still ask him to dance because he kept me waiting  
  
I fell in love with the guy at the rock show he said "what?" and I told him that I didn't know he's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through his window everything's better when he's around I can't wait till his parents go out of town I fell in love with the guy at the rock show  
  
"Ok, since you made me go first, you have to next jade."  
  
"Fine then. C'mon Kai, we're up!"  
  
"We?" His eyes widened as he saw Jade's finger above "the button". "Oh…yes now I remember, we. Yes WE are up next." He was dragged towards the center of the stage and given a microphone.  
  
~*Saw Red: Forced Love Stylee*~  
  
  
  
Jade: Every day I love him a just little bit more, a little bit more, a little bit more. Every day I love him just a little bit more, and he loves me the same.   
  
Kai: Every day I love her a just little bit more, a little bit more, a little bit more, Every day I love her just a little bit more, and she loves me the same. Baby if ya wanna get on.  
  
Jade: Oh Baby if ya wanna get off.  
  
Kai: It makes no sense at all.  
  
Both: I saw red.   
  
Kai: I saw red.   
  
Jade: Oh whoa oh  
  
Kai: I saw red.   
  
Jade: Ah whoa oh  
  
Kai: One more secret lover…  
  
Both: that I shot dead.   
  
Kai: Every day I wake up, just a little bit more, feelin' like a dog in the yard because it's just how we are.  
  
Jade: And every day I wonder if it's over, when I wake up I realize no it isn't, and break down the wall.   
  
Kai: You say it's black but I just can't believe you.   
  
Jade: And if I say it's white you say I'm just trying to deceive you.   
  
Kai: And baby, I'm aware of the high and the low, and I'll be waiting in the middle, but I just lack control. Baby if ya wanna get low  
  
Jade: Baby if ya wanna get high.   
  
Kai: It makes no sense at all…  
  
Both: I saw red.   
  
Kai: I saw red.  
  
Jade: Oh oh wha oh!  
  
Kai: I saw red.  
  
Jade: Ah whoa hey!   
  
Kai: One more secret lover…  
  
Both: That I shot dead.  
  
Kai: Girls don't go crazy, girls don't go crazy, and oh girls don't crazy when the men use you.  
  
Jade: Women hold your men tight, if it makes you feel right, it's your own life.   
  
"Wow. You can actually sing Jade? I always thought that your voice wasn't made for singing. Well I guess you can't blame me when all you ever do is make that high-pitched yell." Tasha continued to poke fun at her friend. Alex burst out into fits of giggles.  
  
"Yeah your voice is rather screechy, kinda like a bat."  
  
"Yeah, well let's see you sing!"  
  
Ok my peeps what song do you think fits Alex? Oh and if the song you suggested wasn't used, I'm sorry. But I thank you just the same ^____^ Please review! 


	6. Lalala I like marshmallows

Yeah I know it took forever to update, but I've been really busy w/ school (grr) and crap like that, then my comp went all weird on me. oh and I have another story, and it's funnier than this one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: MOO! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE LYRICS THAT ARE IN THIS FIC, BUT I DO OWN A COW AND A CUP. SO THERE!  
  
"Ok Alex, it's your turn."   
  
"Do I have to sing by myself?"  
  
"Uh, I guess not," Jade answered.  
  
"Oh, ok! She walked to Bryan's current place of being, and dragged him to the stage. She grabbed a two mics and gave on to Bryan.  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna sing with you?"  
  
"Because I said so, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Alex pulled something out of her pocket and quickly attached it to his neck.  
  
"Jade isn't the only one who owns a shock collar you know."  
  
~Baby Boy: Alex and Bryan sing~  
  
Alex: Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
Without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh  
  
Yes no hurt me so good baby oh  
  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
  
Let me breathe stay out of my fantasies  
  
Bryan: Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
  
Follow your feelings baby girl because they cannot be denied  
  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl  
  
Alex: Baby boy stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
Without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Picture us dancing real close  
  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
  
Every time I close my eyes  
  
It's like everyone left but you and me  
  
In out own little world  
  
The music is the sun  
  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
  
Feels like true paradise to me  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
Without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy you stay on my   
  
Baby boy You are so damn fine   
  
Baby boy won't you be   
  
Bryan: Top top - girl  
  
Me and you together is a wrap - dat girl  
  
Driving around da town in your drop top - girl  
  
You no stop shock - girl  
  
Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world  
  
Alex put the mic in the stand and looked at everyone's faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" After a couple minutes of no answers she just shrugged and casually asked, "So who's next?" Everyone went out of shock at the question. They were all starting to have fun, especially watching Kai and Bryan sing. Lee had even taken a picture of them without their knowing.  
  
"I want to go next! Me, Me, ME! Pick me!" A very impatient Enrique was waving his hand wildly. He just wanted to get it over and done with. "Come on Oliver, your coming with me!"  
  
He rushed up the mic and grabbed it like a rabid wolf protecting its food. He gave the extra mic to his timid companion.  
  
~Girlfriend: Enrique and Oliver sing~  
  
(Enrique talking)  
  
I got everything I want in my life except a girlfriend  
  
Oliver: Just copped a Bently and its parked in my garage  
  
A 2 o' clock appointment for my massage  
  
and everywhere we go they know just who we are  
  
there they go it's them ghetto superstars  
  
the latest throwback and them ones on my feet  
  
get out the benz and then I'm off up in the jeep  
  
take your friend with chicks that look like Licia Keys  
  
All of that I'm still Missing one thing  
  
Both: Ah girlfriend girlfriend(everything I wanted)  
  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend (and everything that I)  
  
Ah girlfriend girlfriend  
  
(would you be my)  
  
Would you by my girlfriend girlfriend  
  
Enrique: We hit the mall I buy up all the Nike suits  
  
I being pebbled while I'm chillin by the pool  
  
from the show to the limo to the club  
  
hands in the air showin nothin but some love  
  
got plenty clothes plenty ice plenty cash  
  
I'm pretty slow pretty abs plenty (shhh)  
  
I got every single thing that I need except for main squeeze  
  
Both: I need a girlfriend girlfriend  
  
(girlfriend)  
  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend  
  
(I need I need I need I need)  
  
Ah girlfriend girlfriend  
  
(would you be my)  
  
would you be my girlfriend girlfriend  
  
Oliver: Check 1,2 Alright Alright we got b2k up in this piece  
  
(tell me whose gonna be my girlfriend)  
  
and we need all the ladies out there lookin for a nice fella to get up out ya seats(and who I bet needs a real man)c'mon put ya hands up ya'll put yo hands up  
  
(and whose gonna ride or die with me)  
  
whose gonna be that ride or die chick for me tonight  
  
yeah yeah I need a girlfriend for me  
  
Enrique: I need a number one  
  
I need a thick with big hips that's just my motivation  
  
no more game preparation this is pimperation  
  
she must be ready and steady for a romance session  
  
I'm talkin willin to learn an Enrique lesson  
  
Now she plannin it again and now were arguing  
  
talkin girls talk mess and tellin all her friends  
  
but I seen this new chick tonight AND I'm make her my girlfriend my   
  
girlfriend  
  
"Rei will you sing me a song? Please?" Mariah begged as she shoved Enrique and Oliver off the stage. "Yes, yes nice song c'mon keep it moving."  
  
"NO! TALA'S NEXT!" Jade pulled the demolition boy up to the stage.  
  
"Ha-ha! Tala's gonna sing!" Tyson said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Lets make this more interesting then," Tala said teasingly.  
  
"What do you mean," Tyson asked suspiciously.  
  
"If you can go on with out eating for the next song, I'll sing a song of your choosing. If you do eat, you have to sing a song of my choosing with me. Deal?"  
  
"DEAL! YOU'RE ON TALA!"  
  
"Ok then, Rei can sing a song for me," Mariah squealed happily.  
  
"Uh ok? I guess this it dedicated to Mariah's mom- I mean Mariah!"  
  
~Stacy's Mom: Rei's Version~  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Mariah can I come over  
  
After school (after school)  
  
We can hang around   
  
by the pool (hang by the pool)  
  
Did your mom get back  
  
from her business trip (business trip)  
  
Is she there?  
  
Or is she tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)  
  
You know I'm not the little boy   
  
that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up  
  
Now baby can't you see!?  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited for so long  
  
Mariah can't ya see? you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but,  
  
I'm in love with Mariah's mom  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
Mariah do you remember   
  
when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn)  
  
Your mom came out  
  
With just a towel on (towel on)  
  
I could tell she liked me  
  
From the way she stared (way she stared)  
  
And the way she said  
  
"ya missed a spot over there" (spot over there)  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
  
But since your dad walked out   
  
your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Mariah's mom, has got it goin on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Mariah can't ya see?  
  
You're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it may be wrong but,  
  
I'm in love with Mariah's mom  
  
Mariah's mom has got it goin on (she's got it goin on)  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Mariah can't ya see, You're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong, I'm in love with-  
  
Mariah's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh  
  
I'm in love with-  
  
Mariah's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh  
  
Wait a minute  
  
Mariah can't ya see?   
  
You're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but  
  
I'm in love with Mariah's mom  
  
"Rei, You jerk! I'm going home!" Mariah ran to the door and opened it. "Goodbye!" She ran out and slammed the door shut. "Gary wait for me!"  
  
"Hey Mariah! Tell your mom I said hi!" Rei yelled as he got off the stage.  
  
"So Tyson have you eaten anything?" Alex looked at the blade breaker.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson looked up, donut hanging out of the left side of his mouth.  
  
"I guess that's a no," Tala sneered.  
  
"NOO!! Chief help me!"  
  
"Oh uh Kenny was eaten by a..um… BEAR! Yeah that's it a bear!" Jade sighed in relief knowing Tyson was never smart enough to find out what really happened…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Don't put me in there! I don't wanna stay in that unsanitary mmph! MMMMPH! T YPHSMM! Jade laughed as she threw the computer nerd in the oven and placed the fridge in front of it.  
  
"That oughta do it."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"So Tyson what song shall I have you sing in front of all these people? Hmm, I know!" Tala grabbed the two mics and shoved one in Tyson's face.  
  
Tyson: -.- Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (uh)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing   
  
Tala: it's Tala ya'll  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Tala: From Moscow  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing   
  
Tala:Japan via satelite, come on ya'll  
  
I had her singing  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (America)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Getcha hands up)  
  
Tala: She had me singing  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (Woooo)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Woooo)  
  
Tala: To who made need to kno  
  
thats her on da flo  
  
sliding down the pole  
  
horny but fo chor  
  
Drinks were in the cup  
  
she showd me some loveso we left the club  
  
Now were up in the Hummer V  
  
shes so hot she's kissing on me  
  
this is the girl of my fantasy  
  
after the remix we were doing are thing  
  
I got her singing   
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
Tala: She had me singing  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (x2)  
  
Tala: Now I dont kno about chu   
  
but I would like to get wit 2(ah)  
  
dice hunnies while im chillen baracud(ah)  
  
red bikinis and some up heal shoes (ah)  
  
who could think of any dam thing cool(ah)  
  
we at the crib so it aint no rules(ah)  
  
Im butt naked, sweat socks, and house shoes(ah)  
  
100 bottles of cris in the cool(ah)  
  
Im frozen thanks the Jacob the jewl(ah)  
  
one dal without me and shes shaking like a fien(ah)  
  
ya'll tell me what's r&b without the the R(ah)  
  
I got her singing   
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
Tala: She had me singing  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (x2)  
  
Tala: I met a girl in the shopping mall   
  
she had hazel eyes said shes form Africa  
  
she broke it down right in front of me  
  
rollin on her knees I said im scared of ya   
  
tattoo on her back lovin the way she work it  
  
body movin like she's dancin in the circus  
  
back forth up down when jerk it  
  
put the thoia thoia thoing on now watch her murder it  
  
I got her singing   
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
Tala: She had me singing  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (x2)  
  
Tala: We make a lot of noise  
  
wake up through the world  
  
all of the ladies in the house  
  
we'll show ya boys and girls  
  
last call for alcohol   
  
we're closin down the bar  
  
tell me where's the after party at  
  
we rollin with the R  
  
I got her singing   
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
Tala: She had me singing  
  
Tyson: Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (x2)  
  
Ok so that was kind of crappy but oh well I actually updated! I still need some ideas for songs and all so please review, I'll pay you! 


End file.
